Nur im Sterben kann er aufhören…
by nebelhorn
Summary: Es war im Krieg. Es ist immer im Krieg. Da, wo Leben und Tod nur wenige Atemzuge von einander entfernt sind, da wo der Mensch seine wahren Gefühle erfährt, da wo Angst und Hass allgegenwärtig scheinen und die Natur des Menschen grausamst zu Tage tritt...


Rating M(aber kein „schlimmes" M)

Mir gehören Idee und Ausarbeitung, die Welt und Charaktere leider nicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Nur i****m Sterben kann er aufhören…**

* * *

Es war im Krieg. Es ist immer im Krieg.

Da, wo Leben und Tod nur wenige Atemzuge von einander entfernt sind, da wo der Mensch seine wahren Gefühle erfährt, da wo Angst und Hass allgegenwärtig scheinen und die Natur des Menschen grausamst zu Tage tritt.

Er fand sie an einen Baum liegend, mehr tot als lebendig. Ab ihren Hüften abwärts, war nur noch ein Gemenge aus blutdurchweichtem Stoff zu erkennen und ihr geisterhaftes, blasses Gesicht erschien so irreal und fremd.

Er war der Feind. Ein Todesesser. Ein Mörder.

Er beugte sich zu ihr, ihre Augen focusierten sich und sie sagte, erstaunlich fest, dafür, dass sie eindeutig im Sterben lag:

„Malfoy. Gratulieren zu deiner persönlichen Sternstunde."

Er, überrascht, ging in die Hocke. Sie hatte ihn in dieser Verkleidung erkannt. Das, was nicht einmal sein Vater hatte.

Und es sah sie an. Ein unschöner Anblick. Zu blutig. Zu grausam. Wie das Leben.

Er hasste sie, hatte sie gehasst. In der Schule. Außerhalb der Schule. Nach der Schule. Immer. Sie war allgegenwärtig- das Schlammblut schlechthin. Sie hatte bessere Noten, war so verdammt besserwisserisch, konnte sogar besser zaubern. Sie war alles, was falsch war, alles, was mit der Welt nicht stimmte.

Sie war der Grund, wieso er es seinem Vater nie recht machen konnte. Sie war der Grund, wieso der dunkle Lord ihn nicht respektierte. Sie war der Grund, wieso sogar Potter ihn nicht ernst nahm.

Wäre sie nicht gewesen, die ganze Schule hätte sich nach ihm gerichtet! Wäre sie nicht gewesen, er wäre kein einziges Mal in seinem Leben ausgelacht worden! Wäre sie nicht gewesen, seine Eltern würden glücklich zusammen sein!

Das Schlammblut, sie war der Sündenbock und das Neidobjekt und auch wenn er selber manchmal begriff, dass sie nicht an allem Schuld sein konnte, schob er diesen Gedanken immer beiseite.

Wenn sie doch nur sterben würde, dann… Wenn es doch keine Schlammblüter mehr gab, wäre… Wenn er sich nicht mit solch widerwärtigem Gesindel rumschlagen müsste, könnte er…

Die Sätze endeten immer verschieden, seine Vision einer reinblütigen Zukunft war schwammig und ungenau, nur eine Sache war immer beständig: Wenn es keine Schlammblüter mehr gab, würde er glücklich werden.

Und nun lag sie da und starb. Und bald würde die Welt eine andere sein. Bald würde sie, das Symbol des Lichts, endlich erlöschen.

Und er saß in seinem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel und der Schädelmaske kaum eine Armlänge von ihr weg, während ihre Atemzüge raschelnd und unregelmäßig die Stille der ausgestorbenen Waldlichtung zerstießen.

Er hasste es, wie sie ihn ansah- so, als würde sie durch seine Verkleidung, sein Hautgewebe, Knochen und Innereien in seine Seele hineinsehen konnte. So, als ob sie ihn für einen kleinen Feigling hielt. So, als wäre ihr Tod der ultimative Beweiß für seine Nichtsnutzigkeit.

„Ich hasse dich.", sagte er und zog seine Maske aus, um ihr sein verächtliches Gesicht entgegenzustrecken. Um zu beweißen, dass er sich nicht zu verstecken brauchte, dass er kein Feigling war.

Ihr Blick war verschwommen, die Augen tränten, aus ihrem Mundwinkel tropfte rotes, rotes Blut.

„Du hasst nur dich selber.", keuchte sie und musste sogleich husten. Ihr Körper wippte hin und her, ihre Lunge musste wohl am kollabieren sein, denn sie röchelte und überall war Blut.

Rotes, rotes Blut. Schlammblut.

Und er war nicht wütend. Konnte nicht wütend sein. Konnte sie nicht dafür bestraffen, denn was gab es da schon zu bestraffen?!

Sie war elendig am Verrecken und wenn sie ihn jetzt sagte, dass er nur sich selber hasste, dann spielte es kaum eine Rolle. Sie würde ja doch gleich sterben.

Er beobachtete, wie sich ihr Blick endgültig zerstreute, ihre Augen verklebten und sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Er sah, wie sich ihre Muskeln im letzten Todeskampf wanden und irgendwie, irgendwie schien sie langsam in sich zu versinken.

Und Malfoy hockte daneben und er dachte daran, dass sie sein Leben verdorben hatte. Dass sie der Grund für alles war. Dass er ohne sie ein ganz anderer wäre.

Und er wollte sie treten und schlagen, aber sie lag am Boden und überall war Blut und ihr Körper zuckte noch ab und an.

Und für einen Augenblick dachte er daran, ihr Sterbehilfe zu leisten. Sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen.

Er tat es nicht. Nicht, weil er sie leiden lassen wollte. Nicht, weil er sie hasste. Nein, er tat es nicht, weil er wusste, dass sie es nicht gebilligt hätte. Weil er wusste, dass sie niemals von seiner Hand sterben sollte.

Und er sah sie an, sah die Haare, die so völlig unmöglich waren, sah das bereits erblasste Gesicht, dass nie wieder Gefühle spiegeln würde, sah ihre zitternden Lippen, blutverschmiert und aufgeplatzt. Und er wusste selber nicht, wieso er noch hier war. Hier, im Blut.

Wie wenn sie seine Geliebte gewesen wäre, beugte er sich zu ihr und zog ihren Kopf vorsichtig und schon beinahe zärtlich auf seinen Schoß. Er schob seine Hand unter ihr Haar und hielt sie, als ob er versuchen würde, ihr die letzten Atemzüge zu erleichtern.

Und er legte ihr seine andere Hand auf die Stirn um ihr etwas von seiner eigenen Wärme abzugeben.

Gequältes Stöhnen. Immer leiser werdende Atem. Überall rotes, rotes Blut.

Draco Malfoy saß noch lange so da, ein sterbendes Mädchen in seinen Armen. Und auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, so wartete er mit ihr, bis alles Licht erlosch und ihr Körper langsam zur Mitternacht hin erkaltete.

Und er hasste sie nicht.

Er hasste in Wirklichkeit nur sich selber.

Und nur in ihrem Sterben konnte er aufhören sich selber zu belügen.

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass die Geschichte handlungsmäßig nicht so spektakulär ist und dass es keine Liebesgeschichte ist. Wie dem auch sei, reviewt bitte, denn **Kritik ist immer erwünscht.**


End file.
